<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dropouts Club by FostertheBon24</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840619">Dropouts Club</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FostertheBon24/pseuds/FostertheBon24'>FostertheBon24</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Night In The Woods (Video Game), The Catcher in the Rye - J. D. Salinger, ビースターズ | BEASTARS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Azuki/Louis (Beastars) Mentioned, Beastars Post Manga spoilers, F/M, Juno/Louis (beastars) Mentioned, Pretty bad Fanfiction, The Traitors Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:55:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FostertheBon24/pseuds/FostertheBon24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted from Wattpad by me<br/>Louis gets a flier from Legoshi telling him that there is a club for people who dropped out like him. He then meets Holden and Mae however it's not just them talking about the three talking about their past but it will deal with more than just talking.<br/>Art in this fanfic are both drawn and colored by me.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azuki/Louis (BEASTARS), Juno/Louis (BEASTARS)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Louis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There I was, at the first meeting of the Dropouts Club. More dead than my own dad at this point, it was a huge area where it took place. Legoshi told me that I should join this club called “The Dropouts Club” I told him, “What? Why did you give me this?”</p><p>“Well, since you dropped out of University and most of the time you seem gloomy and not very talkative like you were before you graduate.”</p><p>I laugh “Ha, and why else should I go? I have a wife and a large company but I need to take in my father’s role.”</p><p>But that didn’t stop Legoshi from giving me a flier he had in his hand. Before he left he said one last thing: “It has people you will understand.” No one will understand me, Legoshi, no one.</p><p>                             2</p><p>I arrived at the “Dropouts Club” that was located nearby the university I used to go to. There were 10 chairs, both empty so I decided to sit in the one nearest the person who would host the club. I took off my sweatshirt since I didn’t feel like dressing up to go to some club, nonono. I was gonna put on some random clothes I had nearby my house and the sweatshirt from Juno. Still miss her but I’ll probably never see her again after that she stepped out of the train we were in. Surprised me at first after knowing I will never have a kiss like hers again but it shouldn’t worry me much.</p><p>As I was taking off my sweatshirt and putting it in the chair I was going to sit in, a boy about…. 16 I think, stepped inside. He was wearing what a lot of humans call, a hunting hat. Sorta pissed me off since a lot of people with hunting hats like to hunt deer but since you are wondering why I said human? Well this thing happened so suddenly and now humans and animals are on one earth now, it’s confusing but bare with me here. So as I saw this boy step in not only was he wearing a hunting hat but a nice coat and a scarf. It was pretty chilly outside but not chilly enough to put on a damn scarf but it’s his life not mine, he sat the chair farthest from me. I don’t know why but something about this kid seemed rotten, he looked like he was pushed around by people his aged and he sorta had whitish hair but I knew this boy was still only 16 and I of course were 18, old enough to drive and get married but I am but I can’t say I’m happy with the marriage as my dad would probably be since he was the one who arranged it in the first place. I said “Hello.”</p><p>The boy said “Mornin” Seemed to me that this boy had a New Yorker accent so of course he would be from New York no doubt about it. He quietly hummed a little before saying “So no one else came before you?”</p><p>I replied “I guess not..”</p><p>We waited about 5 minutes, not saying another word to each other. Then finally another person came, she was pretty much a cat which is rare because most of the people who are cats are different cats than from what you assume, Lions, Tigers, Jaguars, etc etc. She was just a normal cat, but she was pretty different. I saw that she had pretty dyed red hair and the rest of her fur was just dark blue, had on a long sleeved shirt that was a null sign.Weird shirt but who am I to judge, This one looked more older but she was shorter than the 2 of us. The boy quietly said “Mornin”</p><p>She very silently nodded her head. Finally after what felt like hours the host came in. He was very apologetic for being late and said that there was some brutal assault going on in the streets and he stayed around to call the police. I didn’t mind it much after he said the cause but I was sort of confused on why there was only 2 people. The girl who sat actually pretty close to me said “Maybe they don’t give a shit about it.”</p><p>The host finally sat down in his chair that was in the middle and almost out of breath said “W-welcome t-t- to Dropouts Club, I am Mr Ellis, the host of the Dropouts Club. You are here because you pretty much dropped out of College and have nobody else to talk about your problems so that’s why we’re here.”</p><p>He was just another human, pretty much balding and looked as if he caught his wife cheating on him with his best friend he known his entire life. “Anyway, today we are going to talk about something about yourself and why you dropped out.”</p><p>The boy raised his hand. “Yes?” Said Mr Ellis.</p><p>The boy took a moment and then blurted out “Hello, my name is Holden I am 16 years old and I dropped out because I failed in all my subjects except for english.”</p><p>Holden eh? What kind of a name is that? I raised my hand to go next and was picked since I was the only one who raised their hand. “My name is Louis, I am 18 and I dropped out because of family business.”</p><p>I didn’t want to go over it because I didn’t want these randos to know more of why I was kicked out. And lastly the girl went next. “My name is Mae, I am 20 and I dropped out due to my health problems..”</p><p>“Oh I’m very sorry to hear about that Mae.”</p><p>The host was actually showing empathy. We then began to talk more about ourselves and our times at college. Mae had a pretty normal time in College but Holden probably had it the worse mostly because he’s a dumbass. I noticed that Holden had something in his pocket, they almost resembled a pack of cigarettes but I paid nothing to it. Mr Ellis told of his days in College.</p><p>“College was nothing what I expected to be, my family considered me going to it. At first it seemed pretty average, teachers mostly focused on just getting the job done instead of sticking around for more time. If you raised your hand they looked so fed up and just wanted to go home. Something I should mention was it was in Michigan so shit is bound to happen.”</p><p>Holden looked like he didn’t care much for what this guy had to say, spoiled brat.</p><p>                              3</p><p>After the meeting was over we all got up and went. As I was stepping out, Holden called me and I might as well respond to the kid.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Would you like to smoke one?”</p><p>So it was indeed cigarettes, I hated smoking ever since I became the boss of Shishigumi which was about 2 years ago I’m guessing. But it did make me feel pretty bad knowing that the guys are in jail now, and I decided to have one just for the guys. So Holden gave me a cigarette and put one in his mouth and lit both. Smoking is not great to be honest even if I agreed to do it.</p><p>“So, what do you mostly do Holden?”</p><p>“Well I just spent most of my type wandering around and catching up with some people I knew. Just got released from the Rest Home I went to, after this I’ll probably give old Jane a call.”</p><p>“Whose Jane?”</p><p>Holden snapped back to reality a bit. “OH, some girl who I was friends with back in my child days.” This kid has probably been smoking more than me and he’s only 16 for god sake.</p><p>“You know, smoking is a waste of your time and is slowly going to kill you if you keep this up, plus you're only a kid.”</p><p>“And? You think I care about what I do with my body?”</p><p>This Holden kid started getting up my fucking nerves, I wouldn’t be surprised if his parents disliked him. I finished smoking my cigarette and was damn well happy knowing it. Before I left, Holden stopped me and now I was starting to get fed up with this kid. “What? What the hell do you want now!?” “Jeez, calm the hell down I just wanted to ask you something before you go…”</p><p>“Okay what?”</p><p>“When I was in the Rest Home and the Psychoanalyst told me to write my experience I had of what happened before I went to the Rest Home. So I did and since a deer like you seems so smart and you have your own company I want you to read it yourself whenever you have time.”</p><p>He handed me a book and I opened it to see a shit load of writing and crap in it. So I told him I will look into it when I can. It was starting to rain a bit and as I was walking, Holden started to smoke another cig. I was walking home and I didn’t care about getting my clothes wet since getting some fresh air was what I mostly needed.</p><p>
  
</p><p>This kid was annoying as hell, probably even worse than Legoshi at this point. After I went home, greeted the wife and did a few hours at the workplace this and that, I finally went home. Azuki was already sleeping in our bedroom and I laid down and couldn’t fall asleep. Legoshi called me and told me how it all went, I said boring but I’m hoping to know more about these people and after I hung up and was feeling tiredless out of my mind. I remembered the book Holden gave me. I picked it up, sat back in bed and ended up reading the whole thing. And goddamn was this kid an asshole.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Holden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Second chapter posted might as well post the third before stopping for now.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Life is getting weirder, it really is. First we just are living normal lives and then animals standing perfectly on their own 2 feet and wearing clothes just appear. It is really strange but like anyone, we just have to put up with it and since <span>I’m wearing my hunting hat, a lot of animals like to give me a mad look since y’know "Hunting Hat"</span></p>
<p>
  <span>this deer named Louis is very interesting to me, I mean the guy does have a family company which is rare and plus I just gave him the story of what has been happening to me before this whole thing happened. Mae is something, it feels like she is suffering from something which depressed me. I could understand something like that but I don’t like to ask people what they are suffering from even though I’m interested in knowing about the person. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So anyway after going to my first day of Dropouts Club and gave Louis my story, I went to a bookstore to see a book I was interested in. As I went in and searched for 6 minutes for the book a crow was sitting down on one chair that was in the store. He was reading what looked like Neuromancer and saw a glimpse of me and went back to reading and so I looked at the part of the store he was reading next to. Nothing, still nothing and as I was leaving that part I heard the crow whisper “Stupid fucking kid.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wanted to confront the son of a bitch but I didn’t want to waste more of my time. Kid huh, seriously, I hate being called a kid even though Ackley hates it when I called him Ackley Kid. I left the store empty handed and was just planning on going to my new apartment and just eating some dinner and going to bed. Basic right, well ever since I moved out of that rest home shit has been pretty lonely to be honest. Nobody has the time to visit or talk to me which is understandable and I was feeling depressed. I then saw a flier on a grocery store saying “Dropouts Club meeting this monday-wednesday every week until the end of the 2nd month of club.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m not sure about you, but it seemed like a good idea of meeting new people. And jeez was the first day boring but interesting, mostly boring since only 2 people showed up(not including the host) at the club.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seemed slow but that’s how things can be, I am interested in finding out more about these people I really am. After trying to sleep and falling asleep at around 1 Am I was dreaming of spirits telling me that they have been murdered and that it’s up to me to stop the man who did, right as I was about to get told what the man’s name was I woke up. It was nearly 9:40 and the club started at 10:18. I quickly jumped out of bed, got some clothes on, ate some toast and left. Made it just in time but I was all sweaty and shit but thank god it was cold outside so sweating was easy to get rid of. As I walked inside, Louis of course was there first. Walked up to him and told him “What ya think?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You're a real piece of shit you know that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I was pretty shocked, nobody really called me a piece of shit before but this being the first time I was more surprised than angry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You really are just a kid, if you think you're a teenager then act like it and stop trying to get your way all the time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I just sat down and replied “Yeah, whatever. Now give me back my damn book.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He threw it at me and that annoyed the shit out of me. Felt like telling him to fuck off but didn’t want anymore trouble. Rest came and we started our second day. The host looked more worried than usual, another crime happened and he needed to stay and call the cops. But as we began the talk was “Was there something that you wished happened but didn’t in the end?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mae went first. “I wished the town I grew up in didn’t become a rotting place when I came back from college.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well shit happens y’know, we leave a place from memories and come back to something very di-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“NO, you don’t understand Holden. Not only that but my friends changed, my friend Gregg and his boyfriend were planning on leaving and another friend Bea had gone from a great person to a depressed and quiet person.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louis put a hand on her shoulder as she was about to breakdown and so did the host and lastly I did as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would anyone want to go n-next?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess I would.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was once in a relationship with a grey wolf and had the feeling that if we kept being together our future would turn out for the worse. And since I had an arranged marriage from my father and a society that despises mixed couples then there was no other choice than to break it off.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I didn’t know animals had such a history with each other. Mixed couples here aren't that big of a problem anymore, but arranged marriage that’s not good to be honest. We should be able to spend time with a person of interest and hope for the better instead of just randomly being forced to be in one, that’s not how love is. Love is something the two people can be in if they want and not it being something they have to be in. Hell it be bad if Jane and I were forced to be in love, I would lose it. Anyway I didn’t really want to go since what is there really for me to answer Mr Ellis’s question. Ellis told us more about him, he is a divorced man, has problems keeping eye contact but he is overall nice…. and weird. After the second day was over with, Mae called me and Louis over and invited us to some coffee. I really didn’t have anything else to do so I said yes and Louis of course agreed as well. We walked and sort of talked on our way to the cafe. We got a table and talked more than on the club, Louis says more about this arranged marriage. At the time when he was a kid he lived in this place called the black market where carnivores sell herbivore meat where it is forbidden outside of the black market. The place he was in is pretty much trafficking and Louis was bought by a rich deer guy who became Louis’s father. They looked very similar and you would think they were related. And later on his father died due to injuries from an accident that not even Louis is most sure of since it happened so sudden. So Louis was chosen to take over his business and yet he said before that he wanted to be free from his dad and this arranged marriage and after his father died and he can do whatever the hell he wants, he still decides to go through with what his father said. Like CMON, you stay in the marriage and family business even though you wanted out in the first place?! Louis also mentioned again this grey wolf and her name was Juno. “So what’s so special about her?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well… I was her first kiss.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mae responded. “And? It’s normal where I’m from.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We all have different timelines but I complete it’s all phony but you never know.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well the reason it’s weird it’s because we are different creatures and it is expected for an animal to pair up with the same species. If not then society won’t treat you so nicely.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, to hell with them. It’s your life not theirs.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then Louis said something that surprised the living crap out of me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I also killed the head of a leader from a gang.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, me too except it was a cult leader.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I was starting to get too weirded out. “Okay I have to go now, thanks for the invitation Mae. I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I just walked out on them because Louis and Mae committed a murder? I can’t just report them because anyone will just ignore it and call me crazy so I’ll just keep my mouth shut and accept it. Life goes on and weird shit happens along with, how could new life go on with this? Well, thank god they don’t eat people.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Pov? Yeah that's how I'm writing it sorry.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Mae</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Now it's time for Mae's pov, shall we?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Why on earth has this had to happen to me. Gregg and Angus finally moved out and now all of the group that are still in Possum Springs is me and Bea. I am happy for the 2 moving out and starting a new life and hopefully a better one, I was very sad the day it happened but at least Bea is there and me and her will visit them sometime. I found a flier called the dropouts club and I wanted Bea to go as well but she didn’t have all the time for that. Work, Home, Eat, Sleep and repeat. It gets exhausting but she is not alone, and me? I ended up getting a job as a Janitor and it pays fairly well, at least that means getting a job and my parents being pretty proud that I have a job to help with the family even though dropping out of College was the saddest thing I did and Bea would still wish she was in my shoes but now things are different. Cult is dead and life will still go on the same just this time feeling strange after it all but at least we made it out all right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                                2</span>
</p><p>
  <span>3rd day of Dropouts Club and really this host always has the same excuse of being a little late but he is a nice guy if I’m being honest. Louis and Holden might as well be the new Angus and Gregg but less filled with energy and excitement, if I told Bea about Louis and Holden I would bet she would be pissed and that’s why I refuse to tell her more about the two because they have the chance to enroll themselves into College or University again but it feels like they don’t want to. Louis seems to have his life together with a great job and married. And Holden said that he has a job at pumping gas, not great but at least he has a job to pay for an apartment I guess. Red hunting hat wearing kid talks like he isn't an asshole but he is to be honest because Louis told me about him and Jesus Christ he is, eff that kid but there is a chance he could change and even Louis says the same and he is 16 for god sake. Strange he was even in a College at 16, strange but at least he seems like he’s got his life together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                                 3</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr Ellis told more about himself then he did on the first day. “To be fair, life is going to hit you harder than it could once your my age, if you don’t have a good relationship with your family they might as well not think you exist and just think you were once a good man who threw is stinking life away trying to chase his dream only to stop and take a break.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis interrupted. “You can never control your own life and therefore there’s a very little chance of your dreams actually happening and the only good thing it will do is just make life more sadder and miserable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr Ellis started to look pissed but I really can’t see why because Louis is being reasonable, it is true that chasing your dreams will never end with you finally catching up to them and that a fallout plan would really help you than just keeping going with the chase.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It feels as though I feel Holden sometimes more than Louis since I realize we both act childish, I manage to piss my friends off and he manages to do the same with not only his friends but strangers as well. We both have a family that loves us very much, Holden has 3 siblings, Phoebe, DB, and Allie which sadly he told me Allie passed away. It amazes me how Holden talks as if Allie is there and to meet him at the park, the poor kid is still sad about it and he is hurt by it while being hurt by the death of someone you shared memories with even if you hated them at first. All that mattered was the first memories, middle memories and lastly the end memories that count the most. Holden is an asshole but sometimes I can’t really blame him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                             4</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the whole thing and yesterday was great even though Holden decided to go and I’m guessing because that me and Louis share something that is pretty messed up but what the hell does Holden know about it, I can tell he never experienced it in his life. So anyway, after having a great chat with Louis we decided that today we should go to the movies. Taking Holden was my first move but Louis told me that Holden hated the movies but I still told him if he wanted to go?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh, sure I guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And there it was, the 3 of going to the movies and that was the moment I realized that I have found some new friends outside of Possum Springs.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The rest will be released later on thank you for your time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Louis Pt.2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey hey hey, new chapter ayy?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>We took a bus to the Movies, didn’t really know what movies were even playing to be honest but I don’t really go to the movies so I can’t really say anything. When we arrived at our destination me and Holden were wondering what is the movie we are going to watch? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t really think all that much about it…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mae was just walking around looking at the movie covers that were inside the theater, she spent almost a minute walking and looking and finally she saw one that caught her eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“OH, how about this one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Me and Holden glanced over and it was a romantic comedy. Now I’m going to break it to you, I HATE romantic comedies since they always use the same shit, 2 people don’t know what to do in life, they meet each other and give each other the love eyes, make out and in the end one of them dies. So I wasn’t so excited and neither was Holden.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, why does it have to be this crap?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well why the eff not? You got any better ideas?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was about to answer but nothing came out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                                 2</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So we got our tickets and Popcorn with 3 sodas and surprisingly Holden paid for it, I wanted to pay but the little shit insisted he paid for it and so I gave up and let him. After getting our shit and going into the showing and sitting down at our assigned seats that’s where it started going very very uncomfortable for me. This movie… Starred animals but the lovers of the damn thing were a Herbivore and a Carnivore. First I didn’t mind but in the middle of it I started to feel uneasy, the two had confessed to each other and their problems with society and made out. Holden and Mae were cracking up but I… Sat there letting my mind wander and all I could think of was that one day in Graduation, when Juno kissed me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                               3</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was turning red, while thinking about it I can still remember the things she said that day being said inside my mind. “W-WHY DO YOU WANT TO FORGET ABOUT IT?! THAT WAS MY FIRST KISS!!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Started feeling uneasy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would you say that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All the negative things I said that day turned into disgust when I heard her say those words…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That Hurt….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before I knew it the movie was over and I only noticed after the credits were rolling and Holden and Mae got up and shook my shoulder telling me to get up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As we were walking out I still couldn’t get the thought out of my head but decided to play it off while walking and I thought that was it, go home and shit but no. Holden had invited us to his apartment, rare for the kid to invite 2 adults into his home but I feel like he needs friends and what better friends than us. As we were walking to his Apartment I was having the feeling of us being followed, ever get that hair standing up feeling? Yeah that was it but I couldn’t really see if somebody was following us since there were still a bunch of people walking around so nothing to be afraid of there.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry that the art in this chapter sucked, hopefully next one is better.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Holden Pt.2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry, accidentally posted the wrong chapters</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Walking is what I mostly do, ever since I dropped out of College. I mostly just walked to see where I could go and who could help me. So we were talking to my Apartment which I never really do since not a lot of people visit me, the only ones who do are D.B. and my parents along with Phoebe. Mae and Louis went inside and they liked the place, not great but good. Well what you expect from a person working in a job where all I do is pump Goddamn gas! So we started talking while I decided to make some Mac &amp; Cheese since I’m not a great cook. “Wow, this is some pretty good Mac &amp; Cheese.” Mae said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course the Movie Theater popcorn and soda wouldn’t just make the hunger go away. Hell, it would just increase the hunger even more just to buy more popcorn just to make an extra dollar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                               2</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I have a small tv but I don’t really use it since pretty much what is there to watch. I just spent most of my time staring at the ceiling before I went to work, it depressed me when I thought about it. Louis watched the TV a little. “Geez, another hate crime. This time for a different person.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How on earth does the police just….Let it happen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mae said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the police Mae, they’ll let anything happen just so they can have something to arrest you for later on in life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis turned off the TV because really what else could there be to watch on the damn thing. D.B. But that’s because what else does a Hollywood prostitute need in order to find out where he could get more attention ? Look, I love his writing credibility but that’s the only reason he got a step more into life, without his writing career he would be nothing. Just a sad goddamn Phony like the rest of us. We three began to ramble on about our lives, however Louis’s life was different. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really don’t know what to do with my own life, sure I got a great job with great pay due to me being the boss there but even with that and me being married at 18...Life still isn’t great, I don’t want this marriage especially after I fucking threw up after attempting sex with Azuki, I hated my father and just wanted to be free from riches and the family, I want to live life not by being rich but by actually starting from a small job and getting more at it. I don’t want an arranged marriage because sure two animals from the same species is what you need in order for society to not abandon you and leave you for the ones who have been waiting to get at you for trying to mix things up in a way you feel more comfortable in. There’s this girl named Juno and at first I didn’t want anything more from her and after graduation she kissed me and that’s where I started to feel something, something like being with a Carnivore isn’t as horrible and ugly as I thought it would be…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So did you give her a chance?” Mae said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes but we broke up about 7 months ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I swear, Louis has so many chances that he lets go of. If I were him I’d be so goddamn glad, probably would have been married to my long time crush Jane Gallagher. But never had the chance and it was worse when goddamn Stradlater probably had sex with her which led to me flipping out and tried to somewhat punch him only for him to punch me. I should’ve kept my mouth shut like he asked me to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                              3</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why’d you break up with her if you liked her so much Louis?” Mae spoke up before I could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I had to, I wanted to save her future and mine, I didn’t want society to treat her like shit…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well who gives a goddamn shit now? There’s no reason to dump a carnivore now that I’ve been seein phonies and animals actually becomin couples where I work. It’s funny but now hearing you talk it’s just depressing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like I said, where I’m from that crap doesn’t matter. If they hate it then eff them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I agreed with Mae. “Yeah to hell with em phonies, why would anyone care, it doesn’t matter since in the end they’ll just split apart like any couple would once they stopped giving a crap about her life. Being in love is depressing to me since what’s the point if you're gonna become the boot licker if they decide to become the King or Queen of the relationship. So to hell with love and society.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I can tell the two were getting annoyed with me, I wanted to go out and have a smoke but I didn’t just want to get up and leave. Not in the moment but then Mae told me to go outside for a little bit. I asked why and Mae walked up and said. “I’m gonna get it straight to Louis but I don’t want you around for this since it’s between animals… And adults. Not to be an asshole but you don’t really understand it more since you're a kid and a human. Just go outside and have a smoke for a little and then come back when I give you a small knock to come back in alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I hated it but like I said, I need that smoke. So I went with it and opened the door and stepped outside. Opened the box and smoked one. I’m gonna be honest with you, it felt like I was being watched but couldn’t put a finger on it. I really couldn’t.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading. No drawing for this  chapter since I couldn't think of a scene to draw.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Mae Pt.2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the last chapter before I stopped drawing for each chapter until the very end</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>We sat there, on the couch while Holden was outside like I told him to. “So what do you want to tell me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look Louis, you’re going to need to think very hard on this. Why are you just letting these things happen to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis looked a little more madder but before he answered he went to the bathroom. I didn’t say anything and just sat there and waited. Looked at the apartment and noticed that I will live in one someday since now having a job is pretty acquired to now live all alone again and I would accept that but now do to me and Bea being in the dying town of Possum Springs, it feels more deader than anything. Why should I care anymore now that I finally let go and now faced it like any person should. Yeah it’s annoying to be a crybaby but crying shows that you care instead of looking in a dead stare. Staring into the dark abyss. Darker than the hole where the Black Goat slept and sung until those cultists fed him poor, innocent lives. Even after I let go, I still feel a dark pressure inside of me. Could I even make it out alive?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                                    2</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis left the bathroom and finally sat back down, ready to talk things through. “I get it, you want me to finally face up to the giants and give it all I got in order to be free.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Louis, you can’t just be a rich boy forever you know. You’ll find that one day you wasted your entire life and will die depressed and unsatisfied. You need to put it on a submission hold and leave after it taps out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think I haven’t tried to do that? I have so many damn times but I always fail. I don’t want this marriage but trying to leave it will just lead to the downfall of everyone that wants to see me succeed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This point I started to get mad. Very mad actually.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need to man up and get yourself into a proper relationship, you can’t just live with this. Hell if I were rich I would use that money for Bea’s college and then give up the rest of the money. I hate rich people because they have the higher chance of everything than everyone I know. Hell this Juno sounds like the best person ever, ashamed that you wasted that chance-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I TRIED TO SAVE HER FUCKING FUTURE! You think she would still want me back after what I’ve said and done? She even left me on that damn train and only left me thinking and not seeing her again. I can’t get the thought nor the feeling out of my head. I get it, you live in some soon to be head Town and you’re lonely now that everyone else is leaving. Sorry, but you’re just going to have to deal with the fact that letting go was the best thing you could do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen here you piece of shit. I don’t like it when people yell at me and I sure as hell don’t like it when you do it as well. Who are you to tell me that letting go was the best thing I ever did in this effing world?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Can’t believe I got mad for this and I still can’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YOU HAVE THE OPTION TO CHANGE YOUR LIFE AROUND. IF YOU DON’T WANT TO LISTEN THEN GO EFF YOURSELF!!!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I marched out of the house and right when I stepped outside, Holden ran up and said what happened. I told him thanks for the food and that Louis is just a deaf coward. I think I got too mad now didn’t I?...</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Louis Pt.4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gonna post the rest.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>That night was what I can only say felt out of a horror movie except I made it out alive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After me and Mae got into a huge argument she ran out. I left Holden’s house only 2 minutes after Mae left, all Holden wanted to know was why Mae seemed so mad at me but I didn’t feel like telling the kid anyway since most of it he wouldn’t understand. I walked to my place but stopped at the gas station to get a candy bar since for some reason I was in the mood for chocolate just because why not? Who’s gonna stop me? Went in, picked up a Crunch bar, paid for it and walked out. Ate the damn thing in about 5 bites since I’m a slow eater but when I was the Boss of the Shishigumi, they would serve meat as dinner and I would always eat it very quickly mostly so I can rush to the bathroom and throw it up since the thought of eating my own kind and others felt god awful and I’m glad that will never happen for the meantime I’m alive. After finishing the Crunch bar and was only a couple of blocks to my place when suddenly I stopped and looked at the night sky, I don’t know why but something about looking at the stars gave me a feeling that I was being followed and oh how that feeling this time was right…. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just a few inches from me on the sidewalk stood a man who wore a black suit along with a white lion mask which was enough to speak. “Hey pal, you got some real audacity to just walk around the streets with a suit and an animal mask stalking a Herbivore! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t care what I had to say, it felt like that only managed to walk faster which gave me a que to run. I tried to run faster than the lion masked man, the cool air blew into my fur but even with that sweat still rolled down my face. It felt like I was finally losing but I fell hard on the ground, I looked and it was a fucking bump on the part of the road I was running in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So there I sat, knowing that my life would soon be ended probably in a painful way but the footsteps stopped, I turned my head and saw that Holden and Mae had tackled the man to the ground before Holden kicked him pretty hard on the head which made him stop moving. Mae picked me off my feet and was about to try and help me run but my legs didn’t really hurt and the fact that having a metal foot hopefully made it less problematic, and then the three of us ran.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We ran what felt like breathless hours and finally we made it to my place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-w-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I struggled to say something but needed my air more than speech. Finally I had enough air to talk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you two made it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mae spoke up. “When I ran out, I saw that there was a figure outside so that gave me the feeling to hide and see what would happen. When you left, that dude started to follow which after he was out of my view I knocked in Holden’s door and told him we had to follow that guy because he might pull something on you or probably just kill you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah that damn bastard could’ve pulled a fast one on ya and you wouldn’t even be able to stop it from happening.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We stood there for so long because what would you do after escaping a near death experience?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I rang Mr Ellis, and he told me to stay at home and call the police and never go outside no matter what happens.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a bit of worry in his voice which would be understandable in situations like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                                2</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After that horrifying night, I manage to pay a taxi for Holden and Mae. Calling the police didn’t do a lot since the man was masked and there were no signs of a lion masked man being in the open in the night like a predator hunting down its prey. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Holden didn’t come out of his house after that night since the man probably knew where he lived but luckily Mae lived in Possum Springs and the guy wouldn’t know that now would he? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then a theory came into my head: What if that guy was involved in those hate crimes that are always happening almost every fucking day? I noticed a little similarity, every victim is an animal. The man looked human so could that mean….It’s a human killing animals in order for him to make an impact on society?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>2 days passed and I got a phone call from Mr Ellis telling me that Dropouts Club is now cancelled due to recent events getting worse at the moment. Never would've thought he would just cancel a club that brought us together but all good things must come to an end don’t they? Later on that would be painfully true.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Holden Pt.3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>No other emotion took over when Louis was almost killed by some stupid phony. It takes a lot of nerve to follow a person and almost take their life, it never happened to me and nor do I want it to. After that night I feel like moving back with my parents even though all that would do is bring disappointment and no person would want that now huh?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed reasonable to close down Dropouts Club even if it brought us together but that won’t stop us from hanging out since sometimes we need a stranger’s shoulder to cry on when going through the worst moments, but you’ll never see me do that crap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now the day after Dropouts Club was cancelled, Mae planned that we go down to the library and seek out some info on this masked man. I arrived at the Library first, then Mae, and lastly Louis. Going to the damn place again reminded me of when that crow was there and got angry at me for no reason. Mae kept searching through the computer, but sadly nothing on masked people around where we are. Then Louis thought of something. “Maybe those Hate Protests are there for a reason, it could be for the recent murders that happened and this- Fucker, could be the cause of it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe it could, maybe it couldn’t. But damn it does seem likely to be connected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We spent more time in the Library before the lady there told us it’s closing time and to iddy off home. Well damn lady, we are trying to solve the biggest mystery since bigfoot and you’re telling us to leave? Well shit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                                2</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Going to a place in the morning is easy, but going back during the afternoon is a step down due to all the other folks waiting for the moon to approach and go nuts. The minute I went home it didn’t feel all that safe, Louis did tell me to make sure that every single thing is locked and I damn well make sure it’s locked. As I was in the house, I was in the mood and my record player wasn’t that far so why not?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I played an album called “BEGIN” By the Millennium.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Good album tho, the 60s were the days huh?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt so empty that falling asleep was the only thing to do so I did. The dream was really something since it was me walking down the streets and all of a sudden a bunch of Phonies wearing animal masks were standing in front of the store and I stood there frozen while they started getting close to me, suddenly they pulled out knives and started to stab me and I just stood there and took it. After they had their fun, a small looking alien creature came and said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good good, now put him near the furnace and get another one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dream ended with me being burned and it felt so real to the point where I kept waking up and falling back into hell once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> But dreams can’t hurt you right?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Mae Pt.3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There’s no way this can be happening, no way in hell. I was walking down Possum Springs and hanging out with Bea, she told me she met this Hyena named Haida along with other 2 people named Mike and Juno and when she said Juno it reminded me of the one Louis was talking about. I’m glad Bea is making more friends so that when I’m out most of the time she has people to talk and relate to while things are about to go off in any second, just like it did with us. Then there it was, some guy following me everywhere I go. When I go to the police he is gone and they think I’m going mad, but I wish Aunt Mall Cop were still here, she’s been missing since the day the Cultists died by them getting trapped down there. It feels like when you are being followed, the moment you get help they are gone until everybody near you is gone, then that’s where they can get their chance to strike you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I hated that so effing much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Never could catch a break nor could anyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                                 2</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I swear I’m going mad, he’s back and following me. If I try to go and seek Louis and Holden he will make his move and my funeral will be more likely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tried calling Gregg and Angus but no answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tried calling Bea but no answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tried calling Louis or Holden, this time it did pick up but the call ended shortly before I could get it out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The one thing to do at this moment is run, run like hell and never stop even for breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment I ran, so did the guy but this time he didn’t stop, there were so many times I wished I could stop and catch my breath but there were none. It felt like a marathon but instead the marathon with a killer on my ass waiting to get his revenge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally I was able to hide somewhere and write this down, if anybody reads this I want you to know that </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’ll thank the people that helped me through life and misery, and to the person who killed me or captured me, reading this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>             Eff you.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Louis Pt.4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Shit…” I couldn’t believe my own eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There it was, a missing poster and the person in that picture was Mae. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are we gonna do now?” Holden said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know anymore. Nor do I want to know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I could barely stand, the bastard could 1 and there’s a high chance Mae is dead since most people who go missing have a great chance they are dead the moment they are found. That’s why Mae didn’t pick up the phone this morning, all I had to do was walk outside and it would be told right there on the walls of random buildings. Afterwards I wanted to go home and give Holden a new home since that guy knew where he lived and no way in hell is Holden going home. That’s when he spoke up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m moving back to Manhattan to see my family and I don’t give a damn what they say, no way in hell I’m staying here with a masked bastard on the loose.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someway that kinda surprised me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holden you can’t just leave, we need to kill or capture this fucker and end this nightmare, if you leave that will just be easy for him to kill me at any moment in the day. Cmon, if we are able to get him then you can go home and we will never speak of this again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was pretty close to crying because the thought of having to never see someone after an event is bad enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                                 2</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The one thing to do in a situation like this is call the cops and sleep with a gun, but none of those things can happen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Look I hate Holden but he reminds me during the Drama Club days, I was nothing but an attention seeking asshole. Holden could change but I don’t know when and if he’ll change, hopefully when after this he will change. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sleeping was just not possible to do after this night, Azuki easily was already asleep but then there’s me, wide awake thinking ‘When will I be next again?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s just a mystery to it, I could die, Holden could die or we both die at the same time and place which leaves me standing like a deer in headlights.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I awoke and everything went by the same, work, talking with Holden, gathering up theories along with Mr Ellis and he’s had some good ideas but maybe they aren’t possible. I’m glad Ellis didn’t have the same shit happen to him and hopefully not, wouldn’t like it any other way fuck no. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now when you have someone missing and you’ve got to see the person up close but the worse fact is that he is masked but we do know that he is human since I did end up seeing light skin before we took off, there’s a bunch of humans in this area so you can’t just assume the first human is the person who did it, but the fact he did wear a animal mask is very strange enough and I thought Holden’s hunting hat was weird enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I do like to think Mae put up a good fight before it was over, maybe she was kicking his ass but something went wrong, I do wish I can think that but it isn’t all possible when you think about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                                  3</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Holden couldn’t figure out more about this person nor find where that guy got the mask since for some reason they stopped selling them 2 years ago when this shit went down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s almost illegal to wear one since it’s offensive to a lot of people even though we used a skull for a Drama Club show and nothing bad ever came of it except for my foot going through hell so much that I fainted, I still visit that memory more than I should.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I will never expect Holden to experience the same thing, sure it happens to everyone but maybe Holden had it for a stupid reason, the damn asshole. Wouldn’t be surprised if he got punched by Stradlater again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But if I’m being honest, there were times in my life where I should’ve gotten my ass handed to me for some stupid shit I did before all of this happen.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Holden Pt.4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Now now, all I really want to do is go home and forget this crap ever happened alright?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>one day I meet up with 2 new people and then the other day one of them is dead when you least expect it, I believe Mae is dead since missing people are already dead at this point and as hard as it is, it’s a wake up call to the people they knew to get up and get, that’s what I want to do but don’t know if I’ll get there, just want to see Phoebe again and maybe even my parents and D.B. if it’s that bad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes it will make me a coward even though I mostly am one and I can’t just leeaaavve but in these times and a place like this leaving will be the smartest thing to do mark my words. Louis and I couldn’t get anymore information on this guy since nobody gives a damn on who is a killer or not, it depressed me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well that’s all we could do for now Holden..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I got a little mad. “Are you damn sure, there’s like 50 more articles to look through.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now I was kinda kidding around but to be fair that was a good reason for Louis to get mad at me, mostly for being a cunt but I don’t think I am one, if I were a real one then no way in hell would I be there to help him find clues about this masked phony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, Holden I don’t think we are gonna get far into this fucking research, it would be best to return home and try again tomorrow. Hell I don’t know if we’ll ever catch this fucker, probably not and less with a jackass like you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright you goddamn phony, you want to do one on one in here? If so I’ll make sure to make you into venison.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was when I knew Louis was about to punch me since I saw him tightening his fist more and more but suddenly he stopped and began to walk away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll try again tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Never thought Louis would leave like that but looking at myself, I can’t blame him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                                  2</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arrived home and sat down, looked at the remote, picked it up and turned on the tv.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just another hate crime for another dead animal, that I knew it could’ve that stupid masked phony because who else could keep it up like that? So I turned it off and tried to go and catch some Zs after having a good dinner, sadly the Zs wouldn’t come, I just layed there in my bed looking at the wall and having my mind take over and the wall turned into what could’ve happened to Mae and goddamn it wasn’t pretty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weird for a guy like me to think that way though who doesn’t think that way, not a lot because we are all messed up inside it’s just we don’t know if the other person will like it. Finally the Zs came and I was knocked out for 6 hours until a sound woke me up, how come that was what woke me up?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I got up and saw that the window was broken, my heart dropped since it was a cleaver that did the damage. I rushed to the phone to call Louis.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is the last chapter since I'm putting this fanfic on Hiatus since I wanna work on other stories, now the story isn't cancelled just stopped for the moment. Thank You<br/>-Bon</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>